Amores Cautelosos
by virginika14
Summary: ¿Crees en el amor? Que ocurre si de repente, una chica que no cree en el amor,se enamora perdidamente de alguien? mal summary, gomen! Fubuki x OC x Goenji x OC
1. Primer día en Raimon

**Hola! aquí os traigo otro fic! este lo hago sola, estoy empezando, no sean duros conmigo!**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, pertenece a level 5.**

Suena el despertador. Son las 7:30 , se han acabado las vacaciones y hoy es el primer día de clase. Abro la ventana y el frío viento acaricia mi cara, mi primer día...en segundo curso de la escuela secundaria...en mi nueva escuela...Raimon...

Me levanto y me pongo mi nuevo uniforme, no está mal, mejor que el de mi otra escuela, pero no me gusta..., me peino el pelo cuidadosamente y bajo a la cocina, desayuno lo primero que pillo y despierto a mi hermana. Ah! se me olvidaba, me llamo Naomi Chiaki y voy a 2º de secundaria.

Naomi: Akira! baja o llegarás tarde!

Akira: Ya voy! tengo que plancharme el pelo!

Naomi: -.-''' Y PARA QUE %&· QUIERES PLANCHARTE EL PELO?

Akira: para llevarlo liso, no está claro? - en ese momento baja Akira, va ligeramente perfumada, con el pelo largo y liso, baja rápidamente, parece que no quiere llegar tarde.- como estoy?

Naomi: como siempre, igual de loca, de gritona e igual de despistada -.- te faltan los zapatos

Akira: o.o que despiste ^^U por cierto...- se pone los zapatos.- donde esta la nueva escuela?

Naomi: ni idea - dije como si nada

Akira: O.O entonces como llegaremos?

Naomi: seguro que hay mucha gente en la calle que nos lo puede decir, ya veras, confia en mí

Salimos a la calle y _voilà_ (no se si se escribe así ^^U) no hay ni un alma

Akira: ui sí, a partir de ahora confiare a tope en ti ¬¬

Naomi: ^^U - de repente un chico con el pelo de color marron envuelto en una coleta y una chica peliazul salían de una casa...digo casona...digo mansion...digo...CASTILLO! xD - ésta es la mía!

Hago un sprint y agarro al chico de la coleta del brazo, se da la vuelta sorprendido, la chica que va con el me mira extrañada

Naomi: emm, hoola! ustedes van al raimon no? me podrian decir donde está? mi hermana yo les agradeceríamos ^^U

¿?: claro, nosotros nos dirigíamos hacia allí, como te llamas?

Naomi: Naomi Chiaki y ella es Akira Chiaki

¿?: encantado, yo soy Kidou Yuuto y ella es mi hermana Haruna Otonashi

Haruna: encantada! :D

Akira: es un placer ^3^

Los cuatro nos dirigíamos hacia la secundaria, mi primer día y ya he hecho dos nuevos amigos! espero que siga así ^^, empezamos a conocernos y hacernos preguntas, y de repente aparece un chico con una banda naranja en la cabeza.

¿?: Kidou! Haruna!

Kidou y Haruna: hola Endo!

Endo: y...quienes son ellas?

Akira: Akira Chiaki, Akira para los amigos, ^^ y ella es Naomi Chiaki, mi hermana, soltera buscando pareja

Naomi: Akira! como puedes decir eso? - genial, ya me a puesto en ridiculo, ellos han empezado a reír -.-

Endo: jugais soccer? - preguntó con su típica sonrisa y su típico entusiasmo

Akira: s...- iba a decir Akira, pero Naomi le tapa la boca

Naomi: no, no jugamos

Akira: eing?

Naomi: jijiji vamos o llegaremos tarde!

Nos apresuramos a la secundaria, localizamos nuestro salón y entramos, menos mal que nos a tocado juntas y con esa chica...como se llamaba?...ah! Haruna, Haruna Otonashi

Haruna: He oído que nuestro profesor es muy estricto y que controla cada pulsación nuestra , que mala suerte!

Akira: a mí los profesores me tienen miedo, una semana y harán lo que yo diga muajajaja

Naomi: ^^U esta loca no le tengas muy en cuenta

Haruna: ^^U ok - Akira y yo nos sentamos en una mesa al fondo juntas, Haruna y una peliverde se sientan delante

¿?: es un placer! mi nombre es Aki Kino!

En ese momento entra un profesor vestido muy formal, y escribe su nombre en la pizarra, se presenta y damos clase -.- como puede ser que sea el primer dia de clase y demos clase? -.- imposible

Profesor: he pensado que para conocernos mejor podriamos hacer un trabajo en parejas, por supuesto las elegiré yo

Akira: seguro que nos pone con un chico, estos profesores son los más machistas - me dijo susurrando al oído, si es cierto espero que me toque con alguien agradable, no me gustaria tener que compaginar con algun cretino de dos al cuarto.

Profesor: afuera están las listas, el trabajo sera para mañana, y no recogere ningun trabajo mas tarde

Salimos fuera en busca de nuestra pareja, llenas de esperanza, pero Akira dio en el clavo -.- nos tocó con 2 chicos, el mío se llama Fubuki Shirou, no sé quien es, y a Akira le a tocado un tal Goenji Shuuya, tampoco le conocemos, será una búsqueda del tesoro encontrarles, pero espero, que sean un tesoro decente y no unos babosos como en nuestra otra escuela.

Naomi: Haruna-chan! Aki-chan!

Haruna: Naomi-chan!

Aki: hola de nuevo, Naomi-chan y Akira-chan

Naomi: quien os a tocado?

Haruna: nos ha tocado juntas jeje

Naomi: jo que suerte- bajo la cabeza, porque tengo siempre tan mala suerte?

Aki: y a vosotras?

Akira: gongi supa y a ella fubuji siroup

Naomi: -.- te equivocas! es goenji shuuya y fubuki shiro!

Akira: tsk, lo mismo es- levanta los brazos y los pone tras la cabeza

Naomi: aaarg! me sacas de quicio!

Haruna: fu-fubuki va contigo? jo que suerte T.T

Naomi: (se me pasa el enfado; Akira: bipolar -.-; quieres que acabe contigo ^^''; Akira:no, graciaas!) le conoces?

Haruna: claro! es uno de mis mejores amigos! y goenji tambien! venid que os los presente!

Aki: Endo-kun! has visto a Fubuki y Goenji?

Endo: si, estaban con natsumi y sayo (sayo: pelo largo rubio, ligeramente ondulado, muy guapa y atractiva, toda una barbie)

Aki: gracias Endo! - endo se sonroja pero solo akira se da cuenta de ello

Akira: el amor esta en aire! - dijo akira haciendo que endo se sonrojase mas y aki tambien

* * *

><p><p>

**Terminé! se me a quedado un poco corto, bueno, acepto reviews, criticas, tomatazos... etc**

**Matta ne!**


	2. ¿Existe el amor?

**Hola! aquí tenéis el 2º capítulo de esta historia .**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, sino a level 5**

Tras mucho buscar por fin les encontramos, habia dos chicas muy guapas junto a dos chicos, ellos deben de ser fubuki y goenji, tengo mucha vergüenza, no soy como akira, ella es mas...mas...extrovertida, eso, extrovertida, busco a akira con la mirada, seguramente se este acercando a ellos para saludarles -.- pero no, ella está detrás de mi, fuertemente colorada e intentando mirar hacia otro lado

Naomi: akira, que ocurre?

Akira: esq...ese chico... es monisimo...

Naomi: (caigo al estilo anime) esq te gusta ya sin conocerlo? - - le pregunte conteniendome la risa, akira, la increible, sonrojada por un chico que no conoce, esto es un chiste? probablemente, la miro, cada vez que nos acercamos mas colorada se pone, jajaja

Akira: no crees en el amor a primera vista?

Naomi: en lo que no creo es en el amor

Akira: O.O aver si dices eso cuando estes enamorada

Naomi: eso nunca ocurrira

¿?: de verdad piensas que nunca te enamorarás?.- pregunto un chico peliplata, ya habia metido la pata, desde cuando habiamos llegado? desde cuando estaban escuchando? me sonrojo debido a la vergüenza, porque todo me pasa a mi?

Naomi: pues si, no creo en el amor, es una estupidez

¿?: vaya, cuando te enamores no pensarás eso, creeme

Naomi: y se puede saber quien eres! - me a cabreado, quien se cree para reprenderme? arg

¿?: Vaya tranquila, no es para que te pongas asi, soy Fubuki Shirou, tu compañero de trabajo, Naomi

Naomi: para ti Chiaki ¬¬

Fubuki: bueno, "chiaki" donde vamos a hacer el trabajo?

Naomi: en mi casa, al salir de clase me esperas, queda claro? y como te retrases vas a hacer tu solito el trabajo

Fubuki: vale, tranquila - me muestra una calida sonrisa, es raro, pero me e sonrojado, el no se a dado cuenta, menos mal -.-

Fubuki se va junto a natsumi y goenji dejandome junto a sayo y akira

Sayo: oye tu, hello kitty, (me lo e sacado de a tres metros sobre el cielo xD) quiero darte a entender que fubuki es mio, MIO!, solo mio, a sí que no te acerques a él, entendido?

Naomi: a mi nadie me da ordenes, barbie

Sayo: pues aprende a cumplirlas, boba

Naomi: pues si me quiero acercar a fubuki lo hare, no me das miedo, subnormal

Akira: ei ei, tranquilas, haya paz!

Sayo: me caes bien, apartir de ahora seras mi mejor amiga, ven, iremos de compras

Akira: …... me encanta ir de compras! larguemonos!

Se van, me dejan sola, vaya... ni siquiera me a dado tiempo a preguntarle q tal le había ido con goenji, arg, ahora tengo que ir con fubuki a mi casa, lo cierto esq me encanta su sonrisa, pero en q estoy pensando? argg

Fubuki: chiaki! - genial, ya empieza mi sufrimiento

Naomi: vamonos

Fubuki: no seas tan borde, vamos, quiero ser amable contigo y ser tu amigo, pero me lo pones muy dificil

Naomi: quizas esq no quiero ser tu amiga.- respondo...asi sin mas

Fubuki: -.-

Empieza a llover, sin un simple paraguas, si ya lo decia yo, porque todo me pasa a mi?

Naomi: esto...fubuki...no llevaras un paraguas por casualidad?

Fubuki: puede.- saca un paraguas de su cartera, me intento colocar a su lado, pero el no me deja.- este paraguas es solo para amigos

Naomi: con que esas tenemos...- veo un gran charco, le doy una patada y empapo entero a fubuki

Fubuki: eh! pero que haces?

Naomi: ui, disculpa, esque se me a escapado la pierna.- entonces fubuki del mismo charco coge agua y me moja entera

Naomi: pero que haces?

Fubuki: se me a escapado el brazo.-en ese momento empezamos a lanzarnos agua, nos reimos, nos divertimos, vaya, es un chico increible, es mas creo que me e enamorado de él

Naomi: jajaja para jajaja

Fubuki: jajaja para tu primero jajaja

Naomi: jajaja no tu jajaja

Fubuki: jajaja no tu primero jajaja- en ese momento resbalamos y caemos al suelo uno al lado del otro, nos reimos, jajaja, es muy guapo, perfecto, si, el es perfecto

Tras mucho reir llegamos a casa, yo me doy una ducha en el cuarto de baño de arriba y fubuki en el de abajo, me visto y bajo, pero el no esta alli, me preparo un vaso de agua y me lo bebo despacio, recapacitando, quizas, si crea en el amor.

Ya está! bueno... que me merezco? un review, un tomate en la cara, una critica, una ayuda... cualquier cosa es bien recibida! cuidense!

Matta ne!


	3. De 1 simple trabajo a fiesta!

POV Fubuki

Vaya..., Naomi ha sido muy amable al dejar ducharse en su casa a un "amigo" que acaba de conocer, me cae muy bien, a lo mejor podemos ser amigos..., será mejor que salga, no quiero hacerle esperar.

Me pongo un albornoz que Naomi me había dado, ya que mi ropa se estaba secando en el patio junto a la suya, y me peino un poco, salgo fuera y decido gastarle una broma a Naomi

POV Naomi

Me he terminado el vaso y aún no ha salido Fubuki, ¿qué estará haciendo? Es peor que una chica -.-

De repente alguien me coge por atrás y coloca sus manos en mis ojos

Fubuki: ¿quién soy? - dijo canturreando

Naomi: El idiota con el que tengo que hacer el trabajo

Fubuki: eh! Tranquilízate, era una broma!

Naomi: guárdate las bromas para Sayo, que seguro que a ella le encantan ¬¬

Fubuki: uiui no me dirás ahora, que estás celosa

Naomi: ya te e dicho que te guardes las bromitas, tu noviecita me ha amenazado

Fubuki: 1º- no es mi novia 2º- no era una broma 3º- desde cuando le tienes miedo?

Naomi: 1º- pues no lo parece 2º- para mi lo es 3º- desde nunca

Fubuki: entonces?

Naomi: solo digo que deberías aclararle a esa barbie que tu no eres de nadie y que me puedo acercar a ti

Fubuki: uiui si te quieres acercar a mi...

Naomi: ni lo pienses! no me gustas! ¬¬

Fubuki: iba a decir que querías ser mi amiga -.-U

Vaya he metido la pata -.-

Naomi: bueno, he pensado que podríamos hablar de los animales en peligro de extinción, te parece bien?

Fubuki: si

Hacemos el trabajo, (o.o que rápido xD) hemos discutido sobre algunas cosas, nos hemos gastado bromas, y de vez en cuando...me ha mostrado esa sonrisa...tan mona! *_*

Naomi: por fiiin!

Fubuki: jaja, se nota que no tenías ni idea de animales

Naomi: ¬¬

Fubuki: será mejor que vuelva a casa..., se habrá secado ya la ropa?

Naomi: vamos a ver

Salimos fuera y cae más lluvia que …. no se me ocurre nada xD, pero se entiende el concepto,

Naomi: O.O

Fubuki: O.O

Naomi: pero si había despejado!

Fubuki: mi ropa... como volveré a casa?

Entonces llega Akira, con un chubasquero de chico, seguramente de Goenji ya que había ido a su casa a hacer el trabajo.

Akira: O.O que hace Fubuki en albornoz?

Fubuki: (señala su ropa mojada...)

Akira: ammm

Naomi: se podría quedar Fubuki esta noche?

Fubuki: no querría ser una molestia...

Akira: vale, pero tiene que venir también Goenji

Naomi: O.O

Akira: (pone cara de cachorrito) por fii

Naomi: no creo que venga...

Akira: Fubuki le convencerá, VERDAD! ^^

Fubuki: s-si cl-claro

Akira: guuuaaiii

Ésta chica nunca cambiará ^^U

Fubuki llama a Goenji y le obliga a venir jijiji, mientras Naomi y Akira hacen la cena

Naomi: que tal te ha ido?

Akira: pues después de irme de compras me fui a casa de Goenji, Sayo me ayudó, entré y se mostraba más soso que un yogurt de agua -.- , no pasó nada! me prestó su chubasquero y eso ha sido lo más íntimo -.-

Naomi: je..je ^^U

Akira: y tu? Que tal? Se a portado bien?

Naomi: si... y creo...que... me e enamorado..

Akira: O.O que? Es el fin del mundo! la señorita no creo en el amor está enamorada! ayuda! auxiliooo!

Naomi: -.-UU

En ese momento llega Goenji acompañado de Natsumi, Sayo también entra

Naomi: no era solo goenji, fubuki?

Fubuki: te juro que yo no sé nada

Akira: pasen! Bienvenidos! Bienvenidos! La cena está casi lista

Naomi: akira...

Natsumi: puedo ayudar? - Fubuki y Goenji se ponen tensos

Fubuki: tranquila, no hace falta

Goenji: cuanto mas lejos estes de los fogones más guapa estarás

Natsumi: guao! De verdad! ^^

Fubuki y Goenji: lo conseguimos -.-

Tsk, como se le ocurre invitar a Sayo mi hermana! es totalmente...toalmente...devastador! Sí! Devastador!

Sayo: fubuki-kun – dijo en un tono sensual

Fubuki: dime Sayo-san

Sayo: esa mocosa se acerca mucho a tí, deberías guardar las espaldas, no es de fiar

Fubuki: gracias por tu...generosidad, pero Naomi me cae muy bien

Sayo: tsk

Natsumi: Goenji-kun!

Goenji: que

Natsumi: eres mío, que conste, que esa mosquita muerta de Akira no se acerque a ti, entendido?

Goenji: me da igual – y diciendo eso se dirige a la cocina.

Continuara... xD


	4. Lo contrario a diversión

Bueno, aquí os traigo el cuarto capítulo de mi fic ^^

Akira: ya era hora ¬¬

es que mis padres me castigaron el ordenador ^^U

Naomi: eso no es escusa ¬¬

bueno vale... pero ya lo he subido! y quiero agradecer a ciindy33, yukka ichirouta, y a saku y lau chan.

Aclaro que lo que hay entre comillas es el pensamiento.

Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece, solo esta historia y mis oc, naomi y akira.

En la cocina

Akira y yo estamos discutiendo, pero como se le ha ocurrido! ha organizado una fiesta sin mi consentimiento!

Naomi: akira! Porque les has invitado? - grito bastante fuerte, estoy muy, pero que muy cabreada

Akira: oh vamos Naomi-chan, natsumi se ha apuntado sola, y sayo es mi mejor amiga...

Naomi: pues vaya unas "amiguitas" que tienes! me ha amenazado!

Akira: tu te estas acercando a su chico, es normal

Naomi: normal? pero si ni siquiera es su chico!

Akira: goenji tampoco es mi chico – en ese momento entra goenji, pero nosotras no nos percatamos de ello- y me aguanto! Me gusta mucho, es la verdad, pero si está saliendo con natsumi yo no me debo meter en medio, yo no soy así

Naomi: akira... - me doy cuenta de quien esta detrás y me da un escalofrío, goenji se marcha, sin decir ni una palabra, akira se gira para ver que estaba mirando, pero no había nadie

Akira: emm, ocurre algo?- pregunta con intriga, anhelando una respuesta.

Naomi: no, no, nada, sigue tu, voy al baño- salgo fuera y me fijo en que goenji esta en el pasillo, apoyado en la pared esperandome- goenji, ... lo has escuchado todo?

Goenji: solo la parte de Akira

Naomi: ...-me caigo al estilo anime- eso es escucharlo todo! - en ese momento se asoma fubuki y ve a naomi con goenji-kun

Goenji: a mí natsumi...no me gusta, solo estoy con ella para no romperle el corazon, a mí me gusta otra persona – en ese instante fubuki sale de la sala (que oportuno xD lo ha malinterpretado todo) – a mi me gusta una amiga de la infancia, nadie más

Naomi: ya veo... entonces akira no...

Goenji: no, no me gusta, me cae bien, pero nada mas (que directo xD) – y secamente y friamente sale del pasillo, encontrandose con fubuki, que espera respuestas.

Mientras tanto, en el salón, hay dos chicas hablando, aprovechando que estan solas.

Sayo: fubuki-kun es tan liindo! y yo soy tan liinda! hacemos una liinda pareja, no crees natsumi-san?

Natsumi: "a mi me parece que tu no estás enamorada, solo piensas en el exterior" si, si, muy linda

Sayo: ^o^

En la cocina

entro un poco deprimida, como se lo iba a decir a akira? Esta muy ilusionada, lo ultimo que quiero es hacerle daño...

Akira: la cena está casi lista ^^ espero que a goenji-kun le guste como cocino!- dice mientras saca la comida del horno y la coloca en un plato grande.

Naomi: "pobrecita, como le digo yo ahora que a goenji no le gusta?" akira, no le gustas a goenji (yo: caida; naomi: tenia que ser directa no?; yo: no tanto -.-U)

Akira: ...-la mira sin inmutarse un rato, despues sin mostrar una cara de tristeza dice- ya lo sé, crees que no me e dado cuenta? Y tampoco le gusta natsumi-san

esta chica es adivina...o entiende a los chicos como goenji, la verdad es que me ha sorprendido, ha madurado! Pero también me da un poco de pena.

Akira: pero...ESO LE DA MÁS EMOCIÓN MUAJAJAJA, COMPETIRÉ CON QUIEN HAGA FALTA, PERO ME GANARÉ SU CORAZON MUAJAJAJA

Naomi: ...- me caigo al estilo anime

retiro lo dicho, no ha cambiado en NADA!

POV Fubuki

Goenji se acaba de declarar a Naomi! Y eso que su novia es Natsumi! Esto no puede ser! Tengo que contarle cuatro cosas a este chico

Fubuki: Goenji!

Goenji: que quieres, fubuki ? - que inocente...de verdad piensa que no le he oido, se va a enterar, mmm, ahora que lo pienso...desde cuando me he vuelto así de malo?...

Fubuki: he escuchado todo, TODO!

Goenji: ok – me está poniendo de los nervios...

Fubuki: como te has podido declarar a naomi? tu novia es natsumi!

Goenji: porque te pones así? No es tu novia, ademas de que yo me puedo declarar a quien quiera – la verdad: tenía razón, naomi no es mi novia, y el se puede declarar a quien le de la gana, entonces...que me pasa? - es cosa mia o...estas celoso?

Celoso? Puede ser, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea, puede ser que este sintiendo algo por aquella divertida naomi?

Goenji: de todas formas quiero que sepas que ya hay alguien detras de naomi, no te duermas en los laureles- y sale del pasillo al salon, donde estaban sayo y natsumi

Alguien...detras de naomi? ...

Fin POV Fubuki y fin del capitulo ^o^

jeje lo he dejado en suspense, bueno, quien estara detras de naomi? Acaba de llegar y ya tiene a dos candidatos a ganar su corazón?

Matta ne!


	5. Una cena pavorosa

Pov Fubuki

Como que alguien detrás de Naomi?... esto no puede seguir así, debo de hacer algo…

Pov Naomi

Bueno la cena ya esta lista, debería de preparar la mesa, bueno que lo haga Akira ^^

Naomi: Akiraaaaaaa!

Akira: Que .- contesta desanimada

Naomi: Prepara la mesa

Akira: Voy…

O.O que fuerte… me ha hecho caso… O.O

Mmmm aquí hay gato encerrado…

Gritan mi nombre, debe de ser que ya esta todo listo, saco el pavo del horno, bien esto ya esta, salgo al comedor y me siento.

Sayo esta al lado de Fubuki, Natsumi de Goenji y Akira y yo en las puntas.

Fubuki: esto esta realmente bueno! .- dice con un trozo de pavo en el tenedor.- Naomi eres una gran cocinera, tu esposo será afortunado ^^

Naomi: vaya…gracias *-*

Sayo: pero si no es para tanto, esto no es comestible .- dice y le tira su trozo de pavo a Naomi en la cara haciendo que se caiga al suelo y se desmaye.

Goenji: Sayo! Mira que eres pava! .- dice y coge a Naomi en peso y se la lleva a la habitación

Fubuki: oye! No os pienso dejar solos! .- dice y sube las escaleras corriendo

Akira: mmmm que bueno esta esto.- dice mientras se come el pavo de Fubuki y de Goenji (yo: esta nunca cambia -.-U)

Sayo: Pues yo me voy a mi casa no vaya a ser que la haya matado, adiós!

Natsumi: yo me voy contigo! Sayonara!

Las dos se alejan y salen por la puerta despavoridas!

Despierto y me encuentro la cara de Goenji muy cerca de la mia, lo cual hace que me sonroje.

Goenji: hola, por fin despiertas, toma bebe un poco de agua.- dice ofreciéndole un vaso de agua.

Naomi: gra-gracias, y los demás?

Goenji: sayo y natsumi se han ido, Akira se esta acabando el pavo y Fubuki ha ido a cambiarse, que le he traido ropa.

Naomi: ah vale…

Goenji: sobre lo de antes en el pasillo…

Naomi: no..no es nada, ^^

Goenji: esque no me gusta ninguna amiga de la infancia… me gustas tu

Naomi: (la cual estaba bebiendo agua, y del impacto hace que la tire toda a la cara de Goenji) O.O que dices?

Goenji: (se seca) pues eso, que me gustas mucho Naomi

Naomi: pero Akira… yo…. O.O

Goenji: por favor… se mi novia

Naomi: pe-pero…

Goenji: tomatelo como un favor

Naomi: un favor?...

Pov Fubuki

Pobre Naomi, quiero estar con ella, pero Goenji ha cerrado la puerta con llave -.-'' y encima la ropa que me ha dejado es de Yuuka! Este lo tenia todo pensado -.-

Pov Akira

Que bueno que esta el pavo… mmmm


	6. Un encuentro con el diablo

**Pov Naomi**

¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! Es demasiado para mí… no puedo hacerle daño a Akira… además de que no me gusta Goenji… ¡UF! No sé que puedo hacer, quizás le debería pedir consejo a alguien… ¿pero a quién? , solamente confió en Akira.

Me tumbo en la cama y miro al techo, todos se han ido y yo aquí con la mirada perdida recordando lo que ha pasado…

**Flashback**

_Goenji: esque no me gusta ninguna amiga de la infancia… me gustas tu_

_Naomi: (la cual estaba bebiendo agua, y del impacto hace que la tire toda a la cara de Goenji) O.O que dices?!_

_Goenji: (se seca) pues eso, que me gustas mucho Naomi_

_Naomi: pero Akira… yo…. O.O_

_Goenji: por favor… se mi novia_

_Naomi: pe-pero…_

_Goenji: tomatelo como un favor_

_Naomi: un favor?..._

_Goenji: ¿Y bien? Me vas a decir un sí o un…no_

_Naomi: Deja que me lo piense_

**Fin flashback**

Me muevo de lado a lado de la cama con las manos en la cabeza, no sé qué hacer, cuando me piden un favor siempre digo que sí… ¿pero qué tipo de favor es salir con alguien? Sinceramente no lo entiendo…

Al día siguiente….

Me despierto en el suelo, maldigo a las malditas pesadillas que he tenido con Goenji y me preparo para actuar como si no pasara nada.

En la cocina no está Akira, ¡BIEN! Se habrá dormido, que bien…

Preparo el desayuno y me lo como mientras oigo a Akira preparándose a todo correr y suelto una carcajada.

Vamos a Raimon normales, soy buena actriz.

**Fin pov Naomi **

Akira: Naomi-chan…..- Pronunció Akira mirando al suelo.

Naomi: ¡Dime! ^^.- contestó Naomi demasiado alegre.

Akira: ¿Te pasa algo?.- preguntó levantando los ojos para encontrarse con los de su mejor amiga.

Naomi: _"mierda me ha pillado, T.T" _No, no, no, que va, ¿qué me va a pasar? ^^.- dijo Naomi siguiendo la actuación hasta el final.

Akira: Am vale jijiji era imaginación mía.- dijo Akira relajándose.

Naomi: Jijijiji ^^ .- mira para otra parte y llora de alivio T.T

De repente Naomi choca con un chico por no mirar por donde va.

¿?: ¡Auch! Tú eres una %&/" /&&/%$, ¡lárgate de aquí!

Naomi: Pero tú… ¿quién **** te crees que eres?.- dijo Naomi levantándose con cuidado del suelo.

Fubuki: ¡Eh tú! Déjala en paz o te las verás conmigo, pídele disculpas por lo que le has dicho, ¡AHORA MISMO!.- gritó Fubuki furioso, Naomi se sonrojo por ello.

¿?: Vale vale, y tú, mosquita muerta, nos volveremos a ver, mi nombre es Afuro Terumi, y sabrás lo que es el terror.

Naomi: No te tengo miedo, barbie.

Afuro: ¿¡BARBIE!?

Naomi: Sí, barbie, bar-bie, b-a-r-b-i-e

Fubuki: Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos.- dijo Fubuki con una gotita, mientras entre Afuro y Naomi había rayos.

Afuro se fue y se quedaron ellos tres, mientras Naomi lo maldecía y Akira hablaba con Fubuki se encontraron con quien Naomi no quería encontrarse…

Goenji: Naomi, ¿me vas a contestar a lo de anoche?

Naomi: O.O

Akira: A lo de anoche… ¿a qué se refiere?

Fubuki: Eso… ¿a qué se refiere?

UUUHHHHH los dejé con el suspense, ¿le dirá Goenji lo que pasó anoche a su amigo y a su seguidora? ¿Naomi le contestara? ¿Afuro volverá? ¿queréis que suba pronto el siguiente capi?

Perdón por no subir antes… ¡MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS DISCULPAS! :S 

Mata ne!


	7. Pensamientos de Naomi

**AVISO, esta es una nota de la autora, si no quieres leerla sáltatela ;O**

**Bueno, he vuelto, si ya sé que me queréis muerta por tardar UN AÑO en continuar la historia xD **

**La verdad es que he intentado continuarlo muchas veces, pero cada vez que leía los capítulos me decía que no era posible que yo hubiera escrito eso jajaja, digamos que en ese tiempo no escribía muy bien, (ahora tampoco xD), pero como no me gusta dejar las cosas sin terminar, voy a terminar todas las historias, y voy a empezar por esta. **

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá jamás (por desgracia T.T) solo me pertenece Naomi y la historia (Akira es de mi prima ALBOTA RULES).**

**Estos son los pensamientos de Naomi:**

No dejo de pensar en Goenji. No es que me guste, aunque me recuerde un poco a Dragon ball, el problema es que sigo sin entender lo que pretende. Quiero decir que… ¿¡Porque me pide salir!? Tiene novia, le gusta a mi mejor amiga, es el mejor amigo del que creo que me gusta, y que demonios, NO ENTIENDO NADA.

Oigo pasos hacia la cocina, pienso en Akira. Ella aun debe estar enfadada conmigo, hace una semana que no me habla ni sale de su cuarto, solo para ir al baño o comer algo. Yo no sabía que aquello terminaría de esa forma.

**FLASHBACK (como en los viejos tiempos xD)**

Goenji: Naomi, ¿me vas a contestar a lo de anoche?

Naomi: O.O

Akira: A lo de anoche… ¿a qué se refiere?

Fubuki: Eso… ¿a qué se refiere?

Naomi: No… no es nada.- dije forzando mi voz, estaba a punto de morir D: y cuando pensaba que no podía ser peor, llegan las barbies.

Natsumi: Shuuya cariño, las clases van a comenzar, será mejor que nos adelantemos.- dijo mientras le cogía el brazo y se pegaba a él.

Fue en ese momento, cuando Goenji me miró de una forma suplicante, que me di cuenta del favor al cual se refería.

Naomi: Si, Shuuya-kun, quiero salir contigo.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Pego un grito de frustración, y decido escribir un e-mail, ya que no puedo dormir.

Necesito tu ayuda respecto el problema que te conté,

Respecto a Fubuki… nos cruzamos en cambios de clase, pero tengo la sensación de que me evita, y cada día que pasa noto como se aleja de mí.

La gente por los pasillos me mira como a la zorra de la escuela, yo solo quería pasar desapercibida… ¿por qué todo me pasa a mí?

Lo peor fue el día de la exposición del trabajo. Fubuki y yo no habíamos practicado, por culpa de sus supuestos "entrenamientos obligatorios del capitán Endo" y nos salió bastante mal. Y al final de la presentación todo el mundo nos acuchillaba con sus miradas y me tiraban tomates psicológicos.

Akira sigue con sus locuras, aunque sin mí. El otro día vi como tiraba a Endo a la piscina diciéndole que era para una nueva supertécnica, pobre capitán. Ella también está esperando a hacer las pruebas de ingreso para el club de futbol, y eso… se suponía que lo teníamos que hacer juntas.

Cambiando el tema a Endo, es el único que me habla y me cuida, dice que soy como su hermana pequeña, y le tengo cierto cariño (fraternal) y me ayuda mucho cuando me tiran huevos o basura, en serio, es un amor.

Aunque gracias a eso Aki me odia, y me manda cartas diciéndome que me va a matar y hacerme todas las torturas que nadie se pueda imaginar. Yo que la veía y pensaba que tenía carita de ángel. Supongo que nada es lo que parece.

Bueno… para terminar esta carta supongo que te debería hablar de Goenji, pues… digamos que… ha desaparecido ^^U desde ese día no he vuelto a verle, y así no puedo solucionar nada. ¿Qué debo hacer? Necesito tu ayuda Fudou nii-san.

Te quiere,

Naomi Chiaki

**He intentado escribir como hace un año, pero no me ha salido muy bien xD aun asi espero que os guste :) un besazo a todas, y quiero agradecer a:**

_**ALBOTA RULES, saku y lau chan, yukka ichirouta, Ciindy33, Goenji-Tsurugi, Anita OwO, Tori Akira, shiro's girl y a LeyVi**_** que ha sido la que me ha recordado que escribiera :) un besazo a todas y gracias por vuestros reviews, son muy valiosos para mí.**

**Mata ne! n.n**


	8. Encuentro con demonios y mi salvador

Un día más me dirijo a la escuela, sola. Veo a Endo y Aki a lo lejos, que pena que no pueda ir más con ellos, ya que Aki me mataría. Y Akira ni siquiera va a clase.

Voy por un camino más largo todos los días, para no cruzarme con nadie. Y usualmente llego tarde a clase, que desastre, de verdad.

Justo cuando creía que nada podía salir peor noto como alguien me coge la mochila, y me doy la vuelta, encontrándome cara a cara con mi peor pesadilla. Goenji.

-¡¿Que haces aquí?! Quiero decir… me debes una explicación, no sabes todo lo que estoy soportando por tu culpa.- pregunto mientras lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos sin ningún éxito, no me permito llorar delante de nadie, y menos delante de él.

-Tranquila, he venido para arreglarlo, de verdad que te lo agradezco mucho, no pensé que las cosas saldrían de esta manera.-me responde Goenji apartando la mirada.

-¿Me vas a explicar por que estamos "saliendo"?-le pregunto, esta vez con un tono desagradable.

-Aun no te lo puedo explicar, tendrás que esperar hasta esta noche, pero te prometo que lo entenderás todo.

-¿Qué pasa esta noche?.- le pregunto esta vez por curiosidad, ya que es miércoles y ningún dia especial.

-Voy a hacer una fiesta en mi casa, ya les he mandado la invitación a todos, incluida a tu amiga Akira.

-¿Y yo me entero ahora? De verdad, no sé que es lo que pretendes Goenji.

-Solo espera hasta las 9 y lo entenderás, ponte un vestido y maquíllate, debes estar guapa.

-¿Y si no lo hago?

-Te quedarás con la duda hasta la muerte y no se solucionará nada.

-Me lo pensaré.- le contesto mientras miro la hora, debería irme ya, o me cerrarán la puerta de Raimon.- me tengo que ir, hasta…luego.

Me levanto y me coloco bien la cartera, necesito despejarme un poco. Bien es cierto que quiero entender lo que pasa, pero también me da miedo.

Recorro el camino rápida y decidida, hasta que llego a mi instituto, y me encuentro con mi mayor enemigo.

**ATENCIÓN MOMENTO RANDOM**

El portero.

Cruzamos miradas.

Él sonríe a la misma vez que va cerrando la verja.

Hago un sprint.

Nuestras miradas vuelven a cruzarse.

Suena música épica.

Queda la mitad de la verja abierta.

Pasa un pájaro y un disco volador.

Intento incrementar mi velocidad.

Las ranas me observan.

El demonio también acelera.

Solo escucho el eco de mi corazón. (Y la música épica)

Me quedan 5 metros.

Veo una cáscara de plátano.

La piso.

Me caigo.

Oigo el ruido de la verja cerrarse y las carcajadas del portero.

He fracasado.

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

Me levanto a duras penas del suelo y me dirijo a casa, parece que no es mi día. Y justo cuando creo que mi mala suerte ha llegado a su fin, me encuentro en la puerta de mi casa, sin llaves.

Tengo varias opciones.

1: Llamar a la puerta y encontrarme cara a cara con Akira, a riesgo de morir.

2: Jugarme la vida saltando de árbol en árbol hasta llegar a la ventana y romperla con piedras, haciendo una entrada épica.

3: Cavar un túnel que llegue hasta mi habitación, de la planta de arriba.

4: Disfrazarme de payaso y llamar a la puerta diciendo que soy un regalo.

5: Meterme en una caja de cartón y enviarme a mi casa.

6: Intentar entrar por atrás, forzando la cerradura.

Mientras pensaba en mis posibilidades, la puerta se abre y me encuentro frente a frente con mi hermano.

-Fudoooooo-niisan

-Por fin te encuentro pequeña.- dice mientras me abraza, que feliz estoy de volver a verle.

-¿Qué haces aquí nii-san?- le pregunto sonriendo y abrazandole más fuerte.

-He venido a ayudarte con tu problema del mail que me mandaste.

-Entonces vamos a mi habitación que te tengo que contar lo que me ha pasado hoy.

Subimos a mi cuarto y le explico mi encuentro con Goenji, él me escucha y no me interrumpe ninguna vez, es tan adorable.

-No sé que debería hacer… ¿debo o no debo ir a la fiesta?.- le pregunto mirándole a los ojos abrazando fuertemente el peluche que él mismo me regaló.

-Yo creo que debes ir y solucionarlo todo, ¿no quieres que todo vuelva a la normalidad?

-Bueno, mi "normalidad" en sí es super rara, pero si, quiero volver.

-Pues ve a la fiesta y punto.- dijo mi hermanito. Coloca sus manos en mis hombros y me dedica un guiño.- ven que te voy a poner bien guapa.

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**En el próximo capítulo será la fiesta en la que se descubrirá todo. Amor, celos, emoción, ASEGURADO. Puede ser el último o penúltimo episodio, asi que no te lo pierdas! **

**Mata ne! :D**


End file.
